


Lionheart

by LuciFee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciFee/pseuds/LuciFee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was raised by a pride of lions. Jared falls in love with him. But could there really be a chance for them or are their lifes to different to be together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There he stood, looking over the wide and endless savannah. A warm breeze tousling through his brown hair.  
This was heaven.  
Pure freedom.  
Misha sighed.  
In the distance he could see a pride of lions sleeping in the shadows of some trees, hiding from the hot midday sun. Exactly where he guest they would be.  
And he knew it wouldn’t be long until he got company. In fact, only minutes later he heard the grass moving and bang, someone knocked him down landing on top of him.  
Experienced blue eyes met curious green ones.  
Misha smiled.  
„Knew you were coming“  
He grabbed the body above him and pushed him aside then he got to his feet again. The other one stood up too.  
It was a male human somewhere around 25 years old, barefoot only wearing shorts. The material must have been denim in another life. Yet it was barely identifiable. He had a well tanned and slender body and his blond hair was hanging in long bangs into his face. His green eyes where shining bright.  
He passed Misha, his body touching Mishas slightly, making a purring sound in the process, turning around and doing it once again. Misha shook his head.  
„No, I’m only here to check on you. No playing today, Jensen.“  
He was well aware that Jensen didn’t understand a word.  
Jensen.  
Who had come up with this name?  
Yeah, it was Jareds idea.  
Jared.  
Well, he was another story. 

Meanwhile Jensen had stopped his efforts to get Mishas attention and just stood there looking in the direction where Misha knew his hut was. It seemed as if the man was waiting for someone to appear. It was obvious to Misha that he was waiting for Jared.  
Still.  
Months had past since Misha and Jared had this row. It was just stupid, Misha thought afterwards. It was of nothing important but Jared had left fuming and hurt.  
Probably he was now somewhere in Nairobi or even back home in Texas.  
There was no possible way he could explain all this to Jensen or made him understand that Jared most likely would never come back.  
So this scenario repeated itself now every time Misha came to check on the wild man. And every time he seemed more lost then before.  
The roar of a lion brought Misha back to reality.  
Jensen had turned his head in the direction of the pride which was now standing up and was soon ready to move on. Jensen made a few steps in their direction, then turned again to look at Misha.  
„Go, they’re not waiting for you.“  
Misha turned away from him and as he glanced back his friend was gone. He sighed.  
He was more sure than ever they had made the right choice not trying to change Jensens life.  
„Civilisation would kill him,“ Misha whispered as he made his way back to his hut.

Nairobi, Kenya:  
Jared was sitting on the bed of his hotel room, staring at the packed bags in front of him and then at the plane ticket in his hands.  
Was he really doing the right thing?  
After coming back to Nairobi some months ago it had seemed right to go back home. He was so mad at Misha then and just wanted to leave everything behind. But having time to think things through, he wasn’t that sure anymore. Jared had to admit that Misha had had a right to be angry with him. After all they had agreed to stay out of Jensens life. No influence on him. But Jared had always wondered if maybe Jensen had some hidden memories of his life before living with the lions. It could give a hint how old he was when it all started. So Jared had tried to find out. And that was were it all went wrong.  
The humming sound of the ventilator at the ceiling let his thoughts drift back.  
The first time he had met Misha.  
It was here in Nairobi.  
It was his first time in Africa and Jared wanted to see everything, know everything that was to know. He was curious about this land and all its secrets. And then he had met Misha.  
Jared didn’t exactly remember where they met but they fast became friends, sharing a lot of interests.  
And one day Misha left the city to go back into the wilderness of the land and Jared went with him. It was such a great experience, out there the earth still lived and breathed and you could feel it. They shared the hut as their home and Misha showed him many wondrous things he’d never forget.  
Then, one evening, Misha suggested to visit the spot where all the animals around would come to drink water.  
There they saw Jensen for the first time. Misha and him watched the wild man from a safe distance. For the lions he was one of them, there seemed no difference. And he acted like one, a fact that Jared had found hard to except at first.  
Unlike Misha.  
He said that for Jensen living and acting like this was all naturally. He grew up like this and so there was nothing wrong with it.  
Jared couldn’t quite believe it until the day he had his first encounter with Jensen.  
Jared had wandered off on his own just enjoying his surroundings and not paying any attention to any possible danger. So he didn’t recognise someone sneaking up on him.  
Before he knew what happened, Jensen had pined him down onto the grass trying to bite into his throat. Jared was totally shocked and his attempts to defend himself ended with the green eyed man biting into Jareds right forearm instead. Now he got painfully aware of the fact that Jensen saw in him nothing more then a prey. Luckily for him Misha wasn’t far away saving him by knocking Jensen down not very nicely but showing him with it that he was the leader in this „group“. Eating group members was not allowed.  
And so it all started.

Jared blinked, still staring at the plane ticket in his hands. No, he couldn’t go. There was still to much unfinished business. He tore the ticket into little pieces letting them fall to the floor. Then he stood up from the bed heading to the door. As his hand touched the handle he looked at his forearm. There were still some scars visible. Scars that reminded him of the one he couldn’t left behind. Jensen.


	2. Chapter 2

Misha was sleeping peacefully as suddenly loud shooting woke him with a start. He jumped out of his hammock, still fully dressed, gun in the holster grabbing the whip on his way out. What the hell was going on out there?   
Misha ran through the grass that was growing up to his knees, a terrible feeling spreading through his stomach. And it got worst. The closer he came to the point of trouble the more often he had to avoid fleeing gnus, zebras and other animals, trying to get to safety.   
Again shoots.  
An awful thought came to his mind:   
Poachers!  
„Shit fucking,“ he cursed and tried to run faster.  
Jensen was in danger.  
In a distance he spotted some men, Jeeps and trucks. Misha threw himself onto the ground sneaking closer. Carefully he peeked above the blades of grass, a dark shadow clouding his face.  
„Damn, I’m to late.“  
Right in front of him between the cars some of the men put drugged lions into cages on the trucks.  
Four others tried to get Jensen under control. He put up a hell of a fight as the men tried to pin him down on the ground. Not with much success. More then once he got partly free and the hands and arms of the men were already covered with blood.   
„Hold still, bastard,“ one man cursed kicking Jensen, hard making him whimper in pain but nonetheless fighting for his freedom. Misha clenched his fists. There were far to much men. Even if he wanted to help his friend, he had to wait for the opportune moment. He only would get caught or killed if he tried to free him now.  
„What took you so long,“ a familiar voice got Mishas attention.   
A tall grown man walked up to the struggling men. He had short black hair and ice blue eyes that looked cold and hard. Misha knew this man. His name was Joshua Carter. He earned his money with illegal selling of wild animals, ivory, gambling and so on. There was nothing he hadn’t his dirty fingers in.  
„We have trouble with this little fellow here,“ one man said holding his bleeding hand. Joshua Carter shook his head in disbelieve, snatching on of the pistols from his men and aiming at Jensen.  
Then he shot.  
Immediately the wild mans gaze clouded, his movements got slower. He struggled to stay awake, fear was clearly written in his face, but he had no chance against the heavy drug.  
Joshua Carter let the pistol fall and turned to his jeep.  
„And now get him into a cage. We’ve lost enough precious time.“   
The men put the unconscious man into one of the free cages and then gathered their stuff.  
Misha was fuming by now.   
It was irresponsible giving Jensen narcotics for animals.   
Unseen from everyone he sneaked closer to the truck were his friend was on and with a swift look around he climbed up next to the cage, hiding in the shadows. He was not willing to let Jensen alone.   
The cars set in motion and Misha cursed silently that he had no way to get help. If only he could contact Jared somehow.  
Damned.  
Carefully he reached out with one hand to feel Jensens pulse. It was low and his skin cold.   
Misha sighed.  
Great.  
Not only that the narcotic was way to much for a human system, Jensen was probably in shock too. No wonder.  
Now Misha could only hope any pray that he would wake up again.

Jared had tried to get as fast as possible back to Misha and Jensen but as he arrived at the hut there was no one around.   
Well, maybe they were somewhere else, so he went to search them, finding only weird skid marks on the ground. He looked around but saw nothing else that could tell him what happened here.   
Jared had no clue and to be honest that was what confused him even more. What was going on?  
What happened to Misha and Jensen?   
Were one of them maybe injured?  
A feeling deep inside of him came to the surface and despite the heat, Jared suddenly felt cold.   
Something terrible must have happened.  
Neither Misha nor Jensen would leave without a trace. Even if Misha had left for a while, he would have, row or not, contacted him. So that someone had an eye on Jensen.  
And Jensen?  
Where else should he go, this was where he had lived all his life.  
Suddenly he had the feeling he couldn’t breathe anymore. He fell to his knees, pressing one hand against his chest. As much as he tried there seemed to be no air. His heart was beating so loud he couldn’t hear anything else, his eyes were burning with tears.   
Out of nowhere, like a mirage, Jensen appeared in front of him, silently looking at him. It seemed like he was waiting for something. Jared tried franticly to move but his body disobeyed him. He saw his friend turning away from him.  
„No, don’t go! Please, stay!“   
Jareds voice was full of despair. Jensen looked at him again. This time Jared could see the same desperation in Jensens green eyes.  
„Where are you? How can I find you?“  
Jensen took a few steps in his direction but with every step he came near he seemed to vanish. Then a bright shining light blinded him.

As Jared opened his eyes again it was dawn and he was lying flat on the grass. Slowly he got to his feet and it was then when he saw a little piece of paper. He picked it up and read the address on it. Some warehouse in the outskirts of Nairobi.  
Weird.  
Was it a dream or a vision?   
Whatever it was, Jared decided to check this warehouses.

The convoy was coming to a stop and Misha retreated into the shadows again. During the journey he had watched Jensen closely but he was nowhere near waking up. And Misha couldn’t do anything because of this damn cage.  
Loud voices got his attention. The men started to unload the cages into a warehouse.   
Misha got in the warehouse as well.   
Undiscovered.  
Inside Joshua Carter had stored everything he dealt with and a place for the lions was there as well.   
Between Misha and his friend was a guard now. But that wasn’t a problem for Misha. He pulled his whip out, stretching it between his two hands.  
The rest was easy and soon the guard laid unconscious on the ground. Misha searched in his pockets and found a key. With it he could easily open Jensens cage. He kneeled down next to his friend checking again his pulse. It was still low. Something had to be done about it but first they had to get out of here. Misha got the wild man on his arms and left the cage.   
They were nearly out as Misha felt cold metal against his head.  
„How nice you pay me a visit, Misha.“


	3. Chapter 3

Misha rolled his eyes. He turned around, Jensen still in his arms, facing Joshua Carter. Two of his men were pointing at Misha with their guns.  
„I think, you have something err... someone who is mine.“   
Misha felt the anger rising up again.   
„He belongs to no one but himself.“  
Joshua Carter laughed.   
„Really? Oh, that’s funny.“ Then he got serious again.  
„Go back into the cage. Now!“  
Misha sighed.  
„Let’s do this another way, Joshua.“   
Carter raised an eyebrow.  
„I’m curious how.“  
Misha looked at him, his face emotionless.  
„First you should make sure, that the guy stays alive and second...“ he looked around. „...if I were you, I would take him elsewhere. The less people know about him the better.“  
A smile appeared on Carters face.  
„Misha, Misha, all this years and you haven’t chanced a bit. A shame I let you go.“  
„There was no choice.“ Misha grinned. Carter nodded.  
„Indeed.“ He motioned his men to lower their guns. „A last chance for you. Good men are rare these days. I have some premises here. There you can take care of him. Afterwards we can celebrate our reunion.“  
„Deal.“ Misha nodded.   
Carter laughed.

Indeed there were rooms attached to the warehouse. Misha took Jensen to one of the rooms, a kind of cell. Iron bars were in front of the only window and in one corner lay a shackle with a long chain. Carter insisted to use them, only to be sure.   
As Misha put the shackle around Jensens right ankle, as he saw that his friend was starting to wake up.  
„You’re really tough,“ Misha thought as he saw Jensen slowly opening his eyes. He stepped back to the door as the wild man raised his head and shook it slowly. He blinked again and then looked around. His gaze stopped at Misha, he got up to is feet and then waited, feeling still slightly dizzy. Then he made a few steps into Mishas direction but was stopped short after by the chain. Confused he looked at the chain, not understanding what it meant, then back to Misha. He tried to move again but the chain held him firm in place. A broken-hearted cry escaped Jensens mouth as he turned around and tried frantically to free himself from the chain, jerking at it but only making his ankle bleed at the process.  
Carter laid a hand on Mishas shoulder.  
„He’ll calm down soon,“ he said and then he left taking Misha with him. The door was locked behind them.  
They went into Carters office where Carter got a bottle of whisky out of a cupboard together with two glasses.  
„Well then,“ he started, pouring the liquid into the glasses. Misha took his glass.  
„So what are you planning with this guy?“ he asked, sipping at the whisky.  
Carter grinned.  
„Yeah, that’s your old self, always seeing the profit in it.“ he sat down on his desk. „I’m planning to find his family. That would make a good profit big enough for both of us.“   
Misha nodded.  
„Indeed.“  
Suddenly the door got open and two of Carters men came in holding a struggling Jared in their middle.  
„Boss, we caught him in the warehouse. He was sneaking about.“ As Jared looked up and saw Misha, he got furious. He pulled himself free and knocked the glass out of Mishas hand.  
„What have you done? Where’s Jensen?“ he screamed at his friend but Misha stayed silent. Carter stood up again, placing his glass at the desk.  
„He wants to see the lion boy show him where he is.“ he ordered his men. They grabbed Jared again and dragged him out of the room. Misha got himself a new glass.  
„I hate interceptions.“   
Carter smiled.  
„Me too.“

Jared tried to free himself but it was useless the men were to strong. They opened a door and pushed him in. He could hear the door got locked again. As Jared looked around he saw Jensen curled up into one corner, whimpering, panting heavily and sweating all over. Then Jared saw the blood all around the shackle at his friends ankle. A sharp pain pieced through his heart.  
„Jensen?,“ he whispered tears starting to fill his eyes. But Jensen didn’t react. He slowly moved closer to his friend.  
„Jen?“ he tried again. This time Jensen raised his head and looked at Jared. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the fear in Jensens green eyes.  
„Jensen, it’s ok, I’m here.“ Jared tried to calm his friend   
As soon as Jared moved again, Jensen jumped to his feet trying to get as far away as possible from him, only to be stopped again after a few steps by the chain. He cried out, jerking uselessly at the chain, making his ankle bleeding even more.  
„Stop, please stop!“ Jared was crying by now. „Stop, you hurting yourself!“ He fell down to his knees, closing his eyes suddenly feeling drained of all energy.   
Silence spread out.   
Then suddenly Jared felt a warm tongue licking his cheeks. As he opened his eyes he saw into Jensens green eyes.  
Jareds heart began to beat faster and he lost himself more and more in the green orbs in front of him.  
„If you only knew, if I could tell you how I feel.“  
Everything inside of him was going upside down and once again tears threaten to fall. Jensen leaned forward, rubbed his cheek against Jareds, purring. Jared felt a shiver running over his skin, feeling his friend so close. He wrapped his arms around him and pressed the wild man against him. Jensen relaxed into the embrace, Jared could feel his breath against his skin. He closed his eyes and wished this moment would last forever.  
But far to soon Jensen freed himself from the embrace. Jared stroke his cheek.  
„I love you,“ he whispered. „No matter what whatever happens.“  
And with all the courage he could muster he leaned forward and kissed Jensen. Jensen flinched, surprised from the strange contact.  
„Oh god,“ Jared was shocked about his own action. „What have I done? I’m sorry, so sorry.“   
Hesitating he reached out with one hand to touch Jensen. His friend caught the index- and middle finger with his mouth and bit down carefully on them, his green eyes were shining.

„Haven’t you still no realised it yet, silly,“ Jared heard a voice from the door. Misha leaned against the door, grinning.  
Jared jumped to his feet and stood protectively in front of Jensen.  
„“What do you want, traitor!“ he hissed.  
Misha shook his head in amusement.  
„Jensen shows you his affection, can’t you see?“  
Jensen was still fuming.  
„That’s none of your business! Get lost!“  
Misha pushed himself away from the door and walked up to his friends.  
„Calm down Jared,“ he said calmly. „I try to save our asses here.“  
Jared was confused and it wasn’t helping that Jensen snuggled against his back.   
Misha reached into his pocket, pulled out a key and dressing material and gave it to Jared.  
„This is the key for the shackle and some dressing material. Nothing more I can do for you at the moment.“   
Jared accepted the things and Misha turned to the door.  
„Why?“ Jared finally managed to ask.  
Misha looked back.  
„There’re many things in my past I’m not proud of and now it’s the perfect opportunity to settle this. Once and for all.“  
He put a hand on the handle and pulled it down.  
„Keep your chin up. I’m not letting you down.“  
Then he was gone.  
Jared sighed and turned to Jensen, who looked at him full of expectation. With the key he opened the shackle and then he bandaged carefully his friends ankle.  
Meanwhile Jensen was nibbling gently at Jareds right earlobe.  
A hot shiver ran down his back. He swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on bandaging but his hands got damp and seemed not to obey him anymore. Jensen pressed even closer.  
Finally they sank down to the ground and Jensens agile tongue wandered down Jareds throat.   
He closed his eyes and moaned silently, another shiver running through his body. His hands stroke down Jensens back, cupping his ass. Jensen purred contented and rolled on his back, taking Jensen with him so that he was on top.  
For a moment they just looked at each other in silence.  
Jared stroke with his index finger lovingly along Jensens nose and then kissed the tip of it.  
„I love you. No one will ever break us apart.“  
Jensen cuddled up into Jareds embrace and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Jared woke up with Jensen lying in his arms, still sleeping. Carefully he kissed the top of his friends head. How could he get so lucky he thought and smiled. All that was missing now was their freedom. Jensen stirred and opened his eyes. He yawned and snuggled closer laying his head on Jareds chest. Jared stroke softly through Jensens blond hair and the wild man purred again leaning into the touch.

Some rooms away Misha looked through some sheets Carter had given him.  
„So what do you think?“ Carter asked him. Misha looked up.  
„It seems that everything fits. Date of birth. The year the plane crashed. The looks“  
Carter nodded.  
„Yeah, and Mr. Ackles is a rich man. If this lion boy is really Julian Ackles, his only son...“  
„...we’ll make a lot of money.“ Misha finished the sentence.   
Carter took the sheets away from Misha.  
There are many dreams you can fulfil yourself with this money, Misha“  
Misha just nodded and looked out of the window. An eventful day was coming to an end.  
The phone started ringing.  
Carter walked to his desk and answered the call.  
„By the way,“ he mentioned casually. „Mr.Ackles will be here tomorrow morning with his own plane.“  
Misha tried his best to hide his surprise.  
„Why so suddenly?“ he asked as neutral as possible.  
Carter ended the call and turned his attention back to Misha.  
„He wants a DNA check. But that’s not a problem. When he can hold his so long lost son in his arms we can forget about the check. It’s a breeze.“  
Misha found not amusing. Time was running out faster as he had expect it. A change of plans was in order.  
„I think is a good idea, that I accompany Mr.Ackles. Just in case.“  
Carter nodded appreciative.  
„An excellent idea. In case he isn’t sticking to our bargain. Could have been my idea.“  
Misha walked to the door.  
„If you don’t mind, I have a lot of things to take care of before tomorrow morning.“  
Carter smiled.  
„Yeah, and don’t forget to get rid of our unwanted guest.“  
Misha turned around in the door frame.  
„I won’t forget that.“

 

Jared sat on the floor his back against the wall, lost in his thoughts. There was a awful lot of things he had to think about.  
First was Misha.  
Could he trust him?  
He wasn’t entirely sure.  
Misha had helped them, yes, but maybe all he wanted was to keep another door open.  
So confusing.  
But not the only complicated thing.  
The love for Jensen was too giving him a headache.  
Was Jensen really having the same feelings for him or was he just playing? He couldn’t ask him and maybe this wasn’t meaning the same for his friend as for himself.  
And even if, there was the problem if they could really live together.  
And where.  
Jensen sighed heavily.  
Jensen tried to get his attention with nuzzling his nose against Jareds. Jared blinked and gave Jared a small smile, stroking with his thumb along Jareds cheekbone.  
„I love you.“  
Jensen just cuddled up in his friends lap and looked up at him with shining green eyes.  
„ lof ju.“  
Jareds eyes winded. Had he heard it right? Had Jared really repeated his words? But there was no time to think about this as the door got open and Misha came in.  
„Folks, time to leave.“  
Jared got to his feet dragging Jensen up with him.  
„About bloody time.“ he growled. „So you let us go now.“  
Misha sighed and scratched his head.  
„Yes, but not together.“  
“What?“ Jared couldn’t believe his ears. Anger boiling up inside of him again.  
„You tell me I should leave without Jensen?! Forget it! There’s no fucking way I leave him here alone with you!“  
Misha grabbed his friend by the shoulders and the serious look in his eyes silenced Jared.  
„You have to listen to me Jared, and listen carefully. Carter has found Jensens father. This man, would pay everything to get his son back. I got the admission to accompany them both. And I also got the order to get rid of you. All I want from you is that you leave right now. The emergency exit on the right is unguarded. I’ve booked you a room in the same hotel as we're staying in Nairobi, so they can get to know each other first. I’ll take care of Jensen.“ Misha stopped for a second.  
„Jared you have to trust me about this. If you care for Jensen do as I say. Believe me it’s the only way to keep us all alive right now.“  
Jared swallowed hard and nodded. Misha could see the tears filling his eyes. He padded his friends back.  
„Everything will be alright again.“  
Jared turned to Jensen and embraced him tightly. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling anymore. The wild man got confused. He didn’t understand what was going on.  
"Jared you have to leave.“ Misha said again.  
Jared nodded again and let go of Jensen. He turned to the open door. After a few steps he stopped.  
„If anything happens to Jensen you’re dead.“ Then he left.  
Jensen tried to follow but Misha held him back. A broken-hearted cry left the green eyed mans mouth and he struggled to get free, not understanding why Jared left him alone.


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun rose the next morning, Carter and Misha greeted Alan Ackles in Carters bureau.  
They agreed that Ackles would wait in his SUV just to spare Jensen to much stress.  
Carter grinned as he saw the money in the bag the man had left behind.  
„Time to say goodbye to lion boy.“  
„Yeah, time to say goodbye,“ Misha answered.  
As Carter lifted his head, he looked straight at Mishas gun.

Alan Ackles sat in his car holding his head in his hands. He still couldn’t believe it that he had found his son.  
After all this years.  
He had been the only one who had survived the plane crash.  
So they said.  
His beloved wife had died and his son had disappeared without a trace.  
Probably wild animals they said.  
He had struggled to stay alive wanting nothing more than to follow his wife and son.  
Again and again he had heard the light-hearted laughter of his son.  
Julian was only two years old then.  
But he finally got his life under control  
Married again.  
Julians room was now that of his fifteen year old daughter Natalie.  
Now everything turned upside down.  
First time he had read Carters e-mail he thought it was a bad joke but the more often he had read it and looked at the pictures attached to the message, the more he believed what he saw.  
Julian was alive.  
He had survived out there in the wilderness.  
His scepticism gave away to relief and joy. His wife and daughter shared his happiness and so he set off to bring his son back home.  
As he sat there and thought other things came to his mind.  
Julian had now clue how it was to be and live like a human.  
He couldn’t understand nor speak with him.  
But Ackles was confident that with lots of time and love Julian would accustom to a normal, civilised life again.  
The door of the SUV opened and Misha entered with Jensen on his arms once more.  
Ackles looked at Misha uncomprehending.  
„What have you done with my son?“  
Misha laid Jensen down on the oposite backseat.  
Ackles followed his every move.  
Jensens eyes were only half open and it seemed that he wasn’t really conscious.  
„I gave him some sedatives. He would have panicked the moment the car had started to move.“  
Jensens father nodded and leaned over to the other seat.  
„I see. I haven’t count that in.“ Softly he stoke some strands away from Jensens forehead.  
„Poor lad. All the things he had gone through.“  
Misha sat down next to Jensen. Ackles looked at him.  
„So you named him Jensen. A nice name too.“  
„A friend of mine gave him the name,“ Misha replied. „He also spent most of the time with him. He’s the one who can help you more then me.“  
With a cant the car started to move.  
„And where is your friend now.“  
„If everything has gone according to plan he’s waiting for us at the hotel."  
Ackles leaned back in his seat.  
„I have lot of things to do. Business. Would you keep an eye on my son?“  
Misha nodded.  
Ackles smiled and got his mobile out of his jacket pocket.  
Misha looked at Jensen. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully but Misha knew what hard times were waiting for him. The people would try to turn his life like he knew it upside down. And if he could survive this was still written in the stars.  
Misha was pulled out of his thoughts as Jensens eyes suddenly started to flutter.  
„Jard,“ he moaned. Misha grabbed the duvet next to him and pulled it over Jensens body. Slowly his friend calmed down again. Misha pushed some hair out of his friends face. Bit by Bit he was losing his innocence and there seemed to be no way back.

 

Jared laid back on his bed, closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he waited in his hotel room.  
Finally relaxing a bit.  
As much as he had tried to trust Misha until now he wasn’t able to.  
Even as he got here he still had the feeling that Misha wanted him out of the way.  
Jared looked out of the window and watched the clouds passing by.  
Hopefully he got a chance to apologise.  
His thoughts wandered of to Jensen and his heart started hurting.  
The last few days the wild man had endured some awful things and his odyssey wasn’t over. Jared would give his life if he could spare his friend more pain, but he couldn’t.  
All he could do was making it less terrible.  
He smiled as he thought about the night they’d spent together.  
It was a dream come true, he had held Jensen in his arms. He had completely surrendered to him and for a short, confusing moment, Jared had seen a strange glow in Jensens eyes that disappeared as soon as it came.  
Suddenly Jared felt awfully tired. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in a flash.  
Heat, fire.......  
A crashed plane laid in pieces scattered to the four winds.  
Next to a broken airfoil laid a infant, whimpering. It seemed hurt.  
At a closer look not far away from the child laid a lion baby badly wounded. Suddenly a bright light surrounded them both. The wounds of the infant healed but the little lion died. Out of nowhere a lioness appeared taking the infant gently up and vanishing.  
Jared scared up out of his sleep.  
What a weird dream. 

Ackles had arranged a room inside his hotel suite only for Jensen. The Room was peach-coloured with a huge bed and a closet with lots of clothes. There was also a bath and a huge window though which the sun was shining warmly.  
As soon as Misha laid Jensen down onto the bed, he opened his eyes. Curious but also alert he looked around.  
His gaze stopped at Alan Ackles.  
Ackles felt a little bit nervous. As much as he had longed for this moment, now he didn’t know how to act.  
„He’s surprisingly calm,“ he stated.  
„He is because I’m here,“ Misha answered. „I don’t see you as a threat.“  
Ackles nodded in understanding.  
„What do you think, can I try to get a little bit closer?“  
Misha shrugged.  
„I don’t know how he’ll react. You have to try.“  
Jensens father carefully approached his son until he had reached the bed. Jensen just stayed calm but kept an eye on him.  
As soon as Ackles reached out with his hand to touch him, Jensen shied away until his back hit the head of the bed. A sound like a growl came out of his mouth.  
„Don’t be scared.“ Alan tried to calm his son. A bit of disappointment was evident in his voice. „I wont harm you.“  
Suddenly the door flew open and Natalie Ackles, came running in.  
„Dad, Mum told me that...“  
She stopped mid sentence an looked at Jensen. Her blue eyes started to shine.  
„So you are my big brother,“ she meant cheerful. „Nice to meet you, finally.“ She wanted to go over to him but Misha held her back.  
„It’s better we let him rest a bit.“  
Jensens father agreed.  
„Yes, not a good idea to ask to much of him right now. Better take things slowly.“ He hugged his daughter and together they headed to the door. Ackles turned around once again in the door frame.  
„Please keep us company at dinner, Mr. Collins.“  
„Yeah, why not,“ Misha answered. „But first I check on Jensen.“  
„Ok,“ Ackles nodded. “We’ll see us later.“  
Then Misha was alone with his friend.  
Jensen relaxed again as they were alone and allowed Misha to sit next to him on the bed. Misha laid a hand on his forehead and frowned slightly.  
„Fever? You’re not going to be sick, are you?“  
Jensen only looked at him with innocent green eyes.  
„Mmh,“ Misha thought aloud. „If you could talk to me, what would you say?“  
He tousled through Jensens blond hair and smiled.  
Then he got serious again.  
„But the fever worries me.“  
Jensen yawned and curled up into a ball, closing his eyes. The whole journey and the state he was in had exhausted him and he immediately fell asleep.  
Misha stood up from the bed, made sure Jensen was really asleep. At the door he stopped again and looked back. He sighed. All this seemed to get slowly out of hand


End file.
